MSV-R: The Return of Johnny Ridden
is a serialized novel in Gundam Ace. In U.C. 0090, three members of the Federation Survey Service; Rimia Greenwood, Led Wayline and Ashley Brown Brandon are charged with collecting data on various mobile suits that will bring the dark parts of the end of the One Year War to light. Among their subjects of interest are Kycilia Zabi's ace pilot-only Chimera Corps, and the Zeon ace pilot Johnny Ridden. Characters F.S.S. (Federation Survey Service) ;Rimia Greenwood She is in charged with collecting data on various mobile suits of the One Year War. ;Led Wayline A test pilot who is trying to recollect his own memories as a Zeon pilot and his connection to the famous "Crimson Lightning" Johnny Ridden. ;Ashley Brown Brandon He assist Rimia in collecting data on various mobile suits of the One Year War. Story 'Chapter 1: Voice' In U.C. 0089, the Earth Federation Government decided to start collecting documents and data lost during the chaos the the One Year War to compile and preserve it. The government and space forces left the task to F.S.S. (Federation Survey Service). The collection and analysis of the data from both the Earth Federation and former Zeon project were part of the mission. Through this project, the dark parts of the end of the One Year War will be brought to light. In U.C. 0090, an Earth Federation soldier name Led Wayline pilots FA-78-1B Gundam Full Armor Type-B in a simulation design. In the simulation design Gundam Full Armor Type-B battles three MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type. Wayline easily defeated the three Gelgoog High Mobility Types and the battle ship they were protecting. Then the simulation design encountered a system error and one of the destroyed Gelgoog High Mobility Type was revived into an unknown blue Gelgoog. Shock by what was happening Wayline couldn't move using this chance the Gelgoog pull its twin beam sword. Before striking him the blue Gelgoog welcomes the return of Johnny Ridden. Then the Gelgoog destroyed the Gundam Full Armor Type-B thus ending the simulation design program. Rimia Greenwood checks on Wayline to see if he is all right. Wayline confused of the blue Gelgoog called him Johnny Ridden. 'Chapter 2: Picture' In U.C. 0079, three zeon pilots are in a training mission with their MS-06A Zaku II Early Type. There mission is to attack a Papua-class supply ship with three Gattle units escorting it, while at the same time two of Zaku II units has to protect the third Zaku II unit whose equipped with a bazooka. The Zaku II units manage to bypass the three Gattle units and hit the Papua class with a rocket. The third Zaku II unit tried to reload, but forgot to stable the mobility and motion of Zaku II causing it to drop the rocket. After failing their training mission Lietenant Rubence the pilot of the third Zaku II unit gets military corrected by his captain for his mistakes. In U.C. 0090, 12 years after the One Year War Rubence has been called by F.S.S. to confirm the Zaku II unit they recovered is an A Type. Inside the unit there were signatures of those who used to piloted it including Rubence "Rabbit" Bamcheves which is how F.S.S. contacted him. Rubence explained how great Zeon aces like Char Aznable or the Black Tri-Stars are made by the training they did with the Zaku II Early Type. Later on, Wayline checks if Johnny Riddens was on the list of pilots who trained in the Zaku II Early Type, but he is nowhere to be seen.Rimia also confirms there were no traces of hacking or installments in the simulator. Wayline and Rimia searched images of Ridden, but none of them showed the right image only other zeon pilots proclaimed to be Johnny Ridden. 'Chapter 3: Emblem' Rimia, Wayline and Brandon meet with Broglie Ligera of the 13th MS Company for the information he has on the RB-79M Ball Type M. The RB-79M Ball Type M first appeared in the One Year War. The majority of the Ball Type M were stationed at Luna II and transported long distances by Columbus-class supply ship alongside many RB-79 Ball that acted as escorts. The Ball Type M was fielded in the early part of the One Year War before the Earth Federation completed their Project V and began fielding their own mobile suits to counter Zeon's machines. The Ball Type M was used to mine known Zeon patrol routes on fixed orbits around the Earth. This tactic was used to great effect, destroying many Zeon warships and hampering the movements of their fleets. As the One Year War entered its last month, the Earth Federation needed every available combat unit for its assaults on the Principality of Zeon's primary bases. To meet their need they converted every RB-79M Ball Type M were converted back into the standard RB-79 Ball model to take part in the offensive operations. Rimia then asked him how the emblem of a unicorn is related to his company. Broglie explained he met the Crimson Lighting, Johnny Ridden, on the battlefield when he was a Ensign. On the 8th of October U.C. 0079, while a Federation team was laying out its mines, the Ball Type Ms and Ball units were ambushed by Zaku IIs lead by Johnny Ridden piloting his MS-06R-2 Zaku II High Mobility Type. All of the Ball units were destroyed except for one piloted by Broglie he comes face to face with Ridden's Zaku II High Mobility Type. Ridden spares his life and entrusted him with his emblem, worn by warriors who never yield and whose pride is never sullied. He goes telling Broglie that by wearing the emblem he will known who he is and the next time they meet on the battlefield he will shoot Broglie down. Back to U.C. 0090, Broglie never got to meet Johnny Ridden again and was inspired by Ridden's emblem the unicorn emblazoned on the Zaku's elbow that it became his teams symbol. As the trio leave, Broglie looks out the window and knows he just met Johnny Ridden once again. 'Chapter 4: 3 on 3' Jacobius Node meets with prime minister's aide, Oxner Cliff. Oxner's assistant informs them the man they put in work at Luna II send them a message that someone inplanted an external memory device to acquire the operation records in the simulator. Oxner mention there is a another organization out there like his own in search for Johnny Ridden. Then the assistant shows Jocobius twelve pictures the other organization made contact. Five of them already been taken care of and six still remaining with one of them being Led Wayline. He tells Jacobius the investigation is still ongoing and the number of Johnny Ridden candidates might increase. Jocobius leaves and goes after one of the six candidates. Oxner's assistant leaves after to find the terminal that took logs from the simulator. Oxner stares out the window and wonders about the other organization's leader Uma Lightning. Elsewhere, Rimia, Wayline and Brandon arrived to an Earth Federation base in the desert to collect data on MS-06G Zaku II Improved Ground Combat Type. Then an alarm announced the base is under attack by an unknown force. The unknown force are a group of bandits with mobile suits, their aim being to steal the material from storehouse. One of the officers mention an unknown organization is trying to form an alliance with all the small bandits around the world. Rimia convinces Wayline to help out even if he has little experience with Zeon mobile suits. 'Chapter 5: Realize' Jacobius Node also shows up to the Earth Federation base using the bandits as a distraction. Wayline prepares to be launch in the Zaku II Improved Ground Combat Type. During the battle some of the soldiers were astonished to find the another unknown (Jacobius) force were using beam rifles and had GM Quel units. Elsewhere, Oxner talks to one his colleagues about his election for prime minister. Back to the battle, Wayline launches from the hanger and Rimia's Haro started to say, "We welcome your return Johnny Ridden." Wayline battles two bandits one in a Zaku II and another one in a GM, but he crashes mobile suit after finding out he messed up the directional setup. Jocobius send three GM Quel units to destroy the bandits and Wayline. As one of GM Quel units is about to shoot Wayline the blue Gelgoog from the simulation appears and takes down all three GM Quel units. The pilot the unknown blue Gelgoog of is none other than Uma Lightning. 'Chapter 6: Uma Lightning' Continuing the battle, the blue Gelgoog locks onto Wayline's Zaku. In desperation, he fires his machinegun to try and hit the suit. Incredibly, it evades Wayline's attack by using its leg mounted thrusters. The gun runs out of ammo, and Wayline throws the machinegun at the Gelgoog as a distraction. Wayline grabs a Magella Top Cannon left behind by the bandits, but he can't use the cannon since the fire control system won't recognize it. Rimia tells him to switch targeting to manual mode. The Gelgoog starts charging towards the Zaku and manages to chop off its right arm, but Wayline somehow gets the fire control to work and fires point blank at the Gelgoog. The Gelgoog targets him again, but a NRX-044 Asshimar piloted by Broglie, along with his 13th MS Team, show up to take out the remaining forces. Broglie battle the Gelgoog until Uma cuts off the Asshimar's arm and then retreats. 'Chapter 7: F.S.S. Scott another member of the F.S.S. explains the organization's history. The organization was formed after the end of the One Year War as part of the military under the weapons research committee. '''Chapter 8: Chimera 'Chapter 9: J.B. Hoovrr' Mobile Units Earth Federation Forces *FA-78-1B Gundam Full Armor Type-B *RX-77-3D Guncannon Heavy Arms Type D *RX-78SP Gunner Gundam *RB-79F Ball Type F *RB-79M Ball Type M *RGM-79HC GM Guard Custom *RGM-79KC GM Interceptor Custom *RGM-79GC GM Sniper Custom (Shimoda's Squadron Ver.) *RGM-79U GM Sloop *RGC-80S GM Cannon Space Assault Type *RX-78-2 Gundam Real Type Vehicles and Support Units *G-Fighter Amphibious Assault Type *G-Fighter Ground Bombardment Type *G-Fighter Real Type *G-Fighter Space Type *FF-X7Bst Core Fighter Plan004 Principality of Zeon *MA-05R Big Roof *MS-06A Zaku II Early Type **MS-06A Zaku II Pole First Period Production Type *MS-06G Zaku II Improved Ground Combat Type *MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type Black Tri-Stars Custom *MS-06S Zaku II Commander Type Johnny Ridden Custom *MS-07W Gouf Core Fighter Test Type *MS-09 Dom Cold Climate Type *MS-14BR Gelgoog A Baoa Qu Battle Type *MS-14C-1A Gelgoog A Baoa Qu Battle Type *MSM-07N Ram Z’Gok *YMS-09J Dom High Speed Experimental Type Vehicles and Support Units *CCM-91 Chimaira Gallery Image:smsv_r01_01.jpg MSVRC1.jpg|Chapter 1: Voice MSV-R02 01.jpg|Chapter 2: Picture MSV-R03 01.jpg|Chapter 3: Emblem MSV-R04 01.jpg|Chapter 4: 3 on 3 MSV-R05 01.jpg|Chapter 5: Realize MSV-R06 01.jpg|Chapter 6: Uma Lightning MSV-R07 01.jpg|Chapter 7: F.S.S. External Links *MSV-R:The Return of Johnny Ridden on MAHQ.net